Tournament of Kings
by JungJaco
Summary: Rias finds herself as the prize for the biggest tournament ever held in the Underworld. She didn't have any servants to help fight for her freedom so she had to sacrifice everything and hope that it worked out. Though there was one thing she did not expect, Isse Hyoudou. (Current Count: 112 Oppai)
1. Sacrifices

I do not own Highschool DxD.

* * *

Rias Gremory didn't know what to do. So she sought out her best friend Sona Sitri. If there was anyone who could help her it was Sona. Rias admired her friend's genius mind and skills. The two of them haven't even matured yet and Sona had already used several of her Evil Pieces while Rias had failed to use any of her own. In a way, Rias was envious of Sona. Even so, they were best friends that had grown up in the underworld and even came to Japan together to attend school.

It seemed like the entire underworld was against her. All Rias wanted to do was marry for love. Not to some arrogant man named Riser Phenex. She saw the way he treated his servants and knew she would be just another 'notch' under his belt. It disgusted her and she couldn't stand it.

"Sona, you have to help me! I can't possibly marry someone like him!" Rias said begging her friend.

"I'm sorry Rias, but I don't see a way out of this. You won't be able to convince them with the sate the underworld is in. We are still recovering from the last Great War" Sona said deep in thought.

"There has to be something, anything!" Rias said desperately.

"There might be...no, that would be too risky" Sona said pushing her glasses up.

"What is it!? Tell me!" Rias said desperately.

"The only way to break off the engagement, you would have to sacrifice everything" Sona said looking at her friend seriously.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked hesitantly.

"You would have to renounce your family name, give up your status of high class devil, forfeit your evil pieces and become a servant to another devil" Sona said looking sadly at Rias.

"I'd have to give up everything?" Rias said in shock.

"It's the only way. If you do that I can protect you in my peerage. I still have some evil pieces left" Sona said taking her friends hand.

"You mean, I'd become your servant?" Rias asked her.

"We would still be friends. Eventually you will be able to work your way back up to a high class devil again and get your evil pieces back" Sona said trying to lift her friend's mood.

Rias was deep in thought. She knew exactly what all of this meant. She would be giving up her right to be a Gremory and her right as heir. She would have to give up her status and freedom so she could break off this engagement. If everything succeeded she would be able to get her evil pieces back and nobody would be able to control or manipulate her ever again. Would it all be worth it?

"I'll do it" Rias said literally putting her life in her friend's hands.

"I'll protect you Rias. I swear" Sona said pulling her friend into a hug.

For the rest of the night they made their plans. They knew they would have to act fast because the engagement party was tomorrow. It was then that they would make their move. They would do it in front of everybody so no one could doubt her resolve.

[~][~][~]

They next day everything had been set into motion. There was no stoping them now. Rias and Sona were dressed elegantly for the engagement party. It was a party with many members of both the houses of Gremory, Phenex and a few other noble houses. Nobody here actually cared that Rias was against the wedding. As long as it increased their status and secured the bloodlines for future generations. It disgusted Rias and she couldn't stand these nobles or their politics.

The party was coming to a climax and Rias knew she had to make her move before the formal engagement was announced. The two of them climbed to the top of the grand stair case to stand above all of them. Sona gave her and encouraging nod and Rias took a deep breath. She tapped on her champagne glass gather everyone's attention. Eventually the entire party had gone silent to listen to what she had to say. She recognized many of their faces and to a select few she silently apologized for what she was about to do.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make" Rias said and she knew what they were all expecting, but she was going to disappoint all of them.

"From the moment I was born this marriage has been prearranged. I wasn't given a choice, or a say in the matter at all. So, I Rias Gremory...herby denounce my family name! My right as a high class devil, and I forfeit my Evil Pieces!" Rias said in a glorious rage of rebellion.

Everyone was shocked and an outcry of anger erupted through the crowd. The members of the Phenex family became angry with the Gremory family and members of the Gremory family were angry and confused towards Rias.

"Rias what are you doing!?"

"What is the meaning of this Gremory!?"

"This is unacceptable!"

"As a friend and someone who truly cares about her. I Sona Sitri clam Rias Gremory as my servant and place her under my protection" Sona said glaring at all of those below her.

This only cause further outcry that blamed the Sitri family and it started to look like fights were about to break out. They were all angry and confused and Rias could care less about what the repercussions would be. She wouldn't be manipulated any longer.

"This is an outrage!"

"Explain yourselves!"

"Is the Sitri family behind this!"

"The Sitri family has nothing to do with this! This is my own free will! I will not be controlled like some puppet!" Rias shouted at all of them and the yelling only ensued.

Without even realizing it someone had stepped up beside Rias's side. She looked up at him in shock as her brother, the Maou placed a hand on her shoulder and raised his other to quiet the crowd. Rias could only wonder what he was planning and Sona shrunk away from his presence. Soon the crowd quieted down to listen to what he had to say.

"My dear sister has renounced her family name and her status. There is nothing we can do about that" Sirzechs said causing another outcry amongst the crowd, but he raised his hand to quiet them again.

"Even so, we cannot allow the bloodlines to die off and it is imperative that we do not fight amongst ourselves" Sirzechs told them seriously.

"So I propose to have a tournament among the young generation of devils for the right to clam Rias Gremory. It should be quite entertaining" Sirzechs said suavely, intriguing more than a few of them.

Before Rias could even start arguing with her brother she was pulled away by his wife Grayfia. No matter how hard she struggled she couldn't get out of her fierce grip.

"Let me go! Why is my brother interfering! I'm not some trophy to be won!" Rias shouted struggling against her grip.

Suddenly Grafia turned and slapped Rias hard across the face.

"You foolish girl! Do you have any idea what you have done!? You could have very well sparked a war in the underworld! That's why he had to step in! All because of your selfish actions!" Grayfia said angrily.

"You would never understand! You and Sirzechs love each other! Maybe you should consider how I feel!" Rias said with tears running down her cheeks.

Grayfia recoiled in shock and in shame. Slowly she brought the crying Rias into her arms and held her tight.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, but me and Sirzechs do care about you, but he is a Maou with an enormous responsibility. He is doing everything he can to make sure you are happy" Grayfia said holding Rias as she cried.

[~][~][~]

For the next three days Rias waited. News about the tournament spread throughout the underworld and was being made into a grand spectacle. She was nothing more than just a prize and she couldn't do anything about it since she gave up her status. The worst part about all of it was that she was being kept in the dark. All she knew was that the tournament would start tomorrow. Rias was deep in thought and was frustrated with the world when Sona can to see her.

"Sona, what are you doing here? What's going on?" Rias asked hoping her friend could fill her in.

"I'm sorry Rias. I didn't expect this to happen. I knew there would be repercussions, but not this" Sona told her.

"It's ok, just tell me what's going on" Rias told her.

"The entire underworld is talking about it. It has become a lot more than just winning you as a servant. It's all about who is strongest of the young devils, but everyone seems to have their own reasons for competing" Sona explained.

"What? How many people are competing in the tournament?" Rias asked.

"I don't know. The tournament is practically going to be an all out war. The last 'King' standing wins. All of their servants will be competing also. So those with more servants have an advantage" Sona said pushing her glasses up.

"What!? Something of that scale is ridiculous!" Rias said in shock.

"Exactly, which is why it is such a huge commotion in the underworld. There are too many competing in the tournament to do standard rating games. I've even heard other factions are interested in watching. Everyone is exploiting this tournament and no one is sparing any costs. You threw the stone in the pond and the ripples turned into tidal waves" Sona said irritably at her friends situation.

"What am I supposed to do? What's going to happen to me?" Rias asked trembling in front of her friend.

"Don't worry Rias. I have a plan and I will make sure that we win. We will defeat Riser and everyone else" Sona said grinning with confidence.

"We?" Rias asked but Sona couldn't tell her anything more.

[~][~][~]

"Isse-senpai, do you even know why we are competing in this tournament?" Koneko asked.

"For the freedom of oppai!" Isse proclaimed and thrust his fist in the air.

Koneko face palmed and Akeno giggled at her master and King. Everyone in his peerage knew he had a one-track mind. It wasn't hard for them to figure out what he was thinking about. He was clueless, perverted and had no natural leadership skills. Even so, all of them would follow him blindly. He had saved them all from terrible fates and he cared for all of them. They were like the family that none of them ever had.

"Akeno, this is scary" Asia, the newest member of their peerage, said.

"Don't worry. Just stick with me and Isse and you'll be fine" Akeno assured her and patted her on the head.

"We won't let anything happen to you" Kiba said with his 'Prince Charming' smile.

"I want to protect everyone too!" Gasper said suddenly.

"We've been training very hard so let's do our best, okay" Akeno said to everyone.

"FOR OPPAI!" Isse shouted.

"For O-oppai" Gasper declared shakily.

Akeno giggled while everyone else face palmed. The Hyoudou group would be participating in the tournament tomorrow. It was perfect timing considering that they all had just finished their own intense training. The only strange part of all of it was where they got the invitation from, but considering how many others got invitations they weren't too worried about it. While every other team that was participating was making their plans the Hyoudou group did what they usually did and goofed off.

[~][~][~]

The next day Sona and her peerage waited in their war room for the tournament to start. They had made all of their preparations and her strategy was fool proof. It was basically a battle of stamina. Whoever lasted the longest would win. Sona's group wasn't the most powerful, but she didn't need strength to win. Even if she did fail, she had a backup plan.

A giant magic circle appeared in the center of the room and they knew it was time. They all stepped into the circle, Saji being the last one to step in. The magic engulfed them and transported them to the massive arena. The arena was a bowl shape valley and a thick forest in the center. Sona was very pleased with the environment.

"Tsubaki, Saji start laying the traps. Everyone else..." Sona commanded but was interrupted by a huge explosion.

The Sitri group watched as a massive blast of energy soared from one end of the arena to the other, destroying everything in its way. It hit the edge of the barrier and engulfed one of the mountains. The barrier shimmered slightly before it returned back to normal.

"Teams 12, 17, 22, 27, 29 and 32 retired" the moderator announced to everyone in the arena.

"W-what the hell was that!?" Saji asked almost shaking.

Sona was just as surprised as the others. A massive blast like that would require a lot of power. If someone like that were to get in her way it would ruin her plans. As far as Sona knew most of the other competitors weren't very powerful or skilled.

"I didn't know someone that powerful would be in the arena" Sona muttered to herself very concerned.

At first the only one she was concerned about beating was Riser. Now another strong opponent had shown himself.

"How foolish. He just made himself a target and I bet that took a lot of energy" Tsubaki stated.

"We will stick to the plan. Hopefully he will defeat more teams and wear himself down" Sona said smiling, considering it would make it easier if everyone's focus were distracted from them.

"So we wait and pick them off one by one" Tsubaki concluded.

[~][~][~]

Rias was at least allowed to watch the tournament as long as she behaved. She was in one of the VIP boxes with her brother and Grayfia. The crowd that had gathered was enormous and the tournament was being broadcasted throughout the underworld and more than a few other realms. It was a tournament were everyone put aside their differences to watch the young devils practically kill each other. Though no lives would actually be lost.

Rias looked over to her brother who was unexpectedly calm and she had no choice but to put her faith in him and Sona. She then turned her attention back towards the center of the stadium where the announcer stood.

"Ladies and Gentelman, Gods and Goddesses! Welcome, the tournament of Kings!" the announcer's voice boomed throughout the stadium and the crowd roared.

"The tournament is simple! The last King standing wins! We have forty-two teams competing of various devils with a wide arrange of powers, abilities and skills! The winner, will win the hand of this fair maiden!" the announcer said motioning towards a large image of Rias that appeared.

Rias looked down indignantly and in shock as her 3D image did an embarrassing pose. The crowd cheered and only made Rias angrier.

"The winner will also win a sizable fortune and not to mention the prestige, honor and the title King of Kings!" the announcer continued.

"What a shallow tournament" Rias commented dryly.

"I think it's pretty exciting!" Sirzechs said grinning.

"Now let's go to some of the contestants that we interviewed only moments ago!" the announcer said and the screen in the middle of the arena changed.

"Riser-sama you are favored to win and were originally engaged to Rias Gremory. How do you feel about this tournament?" the announcer asked.

"Wife or servant, it doesn't matter. She will be mine and no ridiculous tournament is going to prevent that" Riser said arrogantly causing Rias to shake in anger.

The screen changed to a new contestant.

"Sairaorg Bael! You are rumored to be the strongest of the new generation of devils. What do you have to say about the tournament!?" the announcer asked holding the microphone up.

"This tournament was created because of the corruption and greed of others. I will win this tournament and I will right the wrongs" Sairaorg said and the screen changed again before he could say anything else.

"Sona Sitri! You are Rias's best friend and was there when the tournament was declared! What is your opinion!?" he asked her.

"This tournament is despicable! Rias Gremory was forced into a loveless engagement so she renounced her family and status. Even after all that they wouldn't let her go free and created this tournament enslave her to their politics and greed. The Gremory's, the Phenex's and everyone else involved should be ashamed. I will win this tournament for my friend" Sona Sitri said angrily.

"Your friend sure is harsh" Sirzechs said nervously.

"Do they want to start a riot?" Grayfia said sternly.

"It's only the truth" Rias said dryly.

"We've tried to get an interview with Rias herself but unfortunately we were denied" the announcer said sadly.

"Let's go to some of the other contestants!" the announcer said and the screen changed once again.

Rias looked at the screen with a slight interest with the odd assortment of devils. The King looked completely ordinary, but had a nekomata, a priestess, a nun, a dhamphir, and a 'Prince Charming'.

"They all look so cute" Rias muttered to herself.

"Excuse me sir! You were the last team to enter the tournament! May I asked what is your reason for competing!?" the announcer asked him as energetic as the last interviews.

Their King turned to look in the camera and he smiled broadly.

"For oppai of course!" he said causing half the audience to fall over in shock.

His own servants face palmed and covered their faces in embarrassment.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Rias said slightly embarrassed and instinctively covering her own breasts.

"Uh sorry about that folks! That was the wrong footage!" the announcer apologized and laughed nervously.

"I've just got word! The King of Kings tournament is about to start! Almost the entire underworld is focused on this massive free-for-all battle! Are you ready for the biggest arena battle in history!? I hope you are all ready for the battle to win this maidens heart!"

"Now let the tournament BEGIN...right after this commercial break" the announcer said and this time everyone in the audience deadpanned.

"Levi-tan here! Try my new Magical Girl marshmallow cereal!"

* * *

Well this is my first Highschool DxD story. I've watched the anime, read the manga and the light novels. So I hope you all enjoy this story.

WARNING!: I am terribly slow at updating my stories. That being said the next chapter is already done I just have to edit.

The next chapter is all about the tournament. They may seem OP but that's just because there are a lot of weak devils in the tournament. Plus they are kind of OP in the light novels anyway.

Thank you you for reading and please review!


	2. Oppai Warriors

Isse was waiting in his assigned war room with all of his servants. He was playing cards with Kiba and Gasper. Koneko was sitting on the couch sipping her tea while Akeno was comforting a nervous Asia. When the magic circle appeared everyone put down what they were doing and stepped into the circle.

"Ara ara, looks like it is time" Akeno sated.

"Everyone make sure to stick together" Kiba said and they all nodded.

"Isse-senpai, if you use any of 'those' techniques I will never forgive you" Koneko told him bluntly and Isse nervously laughed it off.

"Right! Let's show everyone how strong we have become!" Isse declared as they were transported to the arena.

All of the teams were transported to random locations inside the massive arena. The Hyoudou was just unlucky enough to be transported right beside another group. As soon as the other group noticed them they charged Isse and the others. Isse instinctively jumped in front of Asia and the others, raising his arm.

[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!]

"DRAGON SHOT!" Isse cried as he charge his gauntlet.

The entire team was eliminated immediately and his Dragon Shot carved a crater all the way through the arena.

"Teams 12, 17, 22, 27, 29 and 32 retired" the moderator announced to everyone in the arena.

"I think that was a little overkill Isse" Kiba said and laughed nervously.

"Ara ara, Isse sure knows how to make an entrance" Akeno said and giggled.

"I think I put too much into that one" Isse said breathing heavily and fell to one knee.

"Isse-senpai should think before he acts. All he did was draw attention to ourselves" Koneko said bluntly.

"She is right Isse. This tournament could last days or even weeks. We won't be able to fight everyone by ourselves" Akeno said siding with Koneko and everyone else nodded their heads.

"I guess I didn't have to use Dragon Shot. I overreacted when they were about to hurt Asia" Isse said apologizing.

"Asia can protect herself. Especially now that she can summon 'him'" Koneko stated again.

"S-so now what?" Gasper asked instinctively looking for a box to hide in.

"We free the oppai!" Isse said and strutted forward.

They all followed their fearless leader. Some of them were nervous while others were amused. Without any strategy at all, the Hyoudou group hadn't realized that they had drawn more attention than just the other contestants. Everyone in the underworld and all of those watching from from far away had turned their attention towards them. In less than ten seconds from the start of the tournament they had single-handily wiped out six other teams instantly. The Sekiryuutei and his peerage had made their appearance.

[~][~][~]

Rias was watching the screen as it paneled over the arena. It showed several of the teams that had spawned. Rias could tell this was going to be a long, drawn out and boring battle. That was until a massive blast ripped its way across the screen in front of her. She sat up in shock as she looked at the massive screen in the center of the stadium. When the moderator had announcer that six teams instantly retired everyone was shocked into silence.

"What the hell was that!?" Rias asked her brother but he only smiled.

The camera took only a moment to readjust and locate the one who fired the shot. The smoke and dust was covering him and his peerage but their silhouettes looked ominously frightening, especially the glow coming from his arm. Everyone waited in silence as the smoke cleared. When it finally cleared everyone's jaws dropped in shock. It was the Oppai guy from the interview!

"Grayfia, make sure they reinforce the game feild and have the moderators watch that particular group as well. We don't want any casualties" Sirzechs told her in a whisper, but slightly amused.

"T-this is amazing! Team forty-two has instantly eliminated six teams in mere seconds! Who is this mysterious devil!? Know only as the man who fights for oppai!" the announcer said energetically after regaining his composer.

The entire tournament was focused on them without them realizing it. It was complete silence as the whole stadium strained their ears to hear every word they said which only brought up more unanswered questions.

"Who are these unknown devils!? What is Isse's obsession with oppai!? Will they succeed in freeing the oppai of Rias Gremory - The Crimson Ruin Princess!?" the announcer said over energetic.

Rias blushed deeply at the indignation. It only infuriated her more now that the tournament was about her breasts. Does the humiliation ever stop!? In the next forty-five minutes seven teams converged on the spot where Isse had fired his dragon shot. Everyone watched intently at the all-out battle. Eventually three more teams were eliminated and the other four retreated. In the next few hours there was only minor skirmishes and no other teams were retired. By the end of the first day nine teams had already been eliminated. When the camera found Riser, he was sitting in the center of the arena inside a stadium and had not moved the entire day. Sairaorg Bael was likewise sitting on an outcropping with his peerage that overlooked the valley. They tried to find Sona but she was nowhere to be found. So that wrapped up the first day of the tournament.

[~][~][~]

"Isse-senpai, I found a cabin with some food inside" Koneko says pointing just past a grassy hill.

"Awesome! I'm so hungry!" Isse said holding his stomach.

"Great work Koneko!" Akeno says encouragingly.

"It seems a little suspicious" Kiba commented as they neared the cabin.

"It must be our safe house" Isse said walking up to the cabin.

"Safe house?" Asia asked.

"Ya, each day that we survive we get food and water. Depending on our success for the day they might give us a safe house to eat and sleep in, or something like that. I must have forgotten to tell you all" Isse said scratching the back of his head.

"So they are encouraging people to fight constantly" Kiba commented.

"So it's safe?" Asia asked and Isse nodded.

"Will there be a box inside?" Gasper asked hopefully.

Isse open the door slowly and when the cabin didn't explode the rest of them followed him inside. There was a table with two wooden benches with a huge array of drinks and food. There was also a futon and blanket for everyone as well. On the table was a card. Akeno picked it up and read it out loud.

"Congratulations! For eliminating the most teams today the Hyoudou group has been awarded this safe house! The moment you entered the safe house and eight hour barrier was activated for your convenience. Signed, the tournament committee" Akeno said to them.

"So it is for us?" Asia asked looking around.

"If we get this, then what does everyone else get?" Kiba wondered out loud.

"Even if you don't do anything you still get food and water" Isse explained to them.

"So a lot of teams must be sleeping outside then?" Kiba asked and Isse nodded.

"Ara ara, I think it was nice of Isse to win us this safe house then" Akeno said and hugged Isse who laughed nervously.

Without any further worries they ate their fill. Asia and Koneko made sure to pack up some of the nonperishables for tomorrow. Isse loved his peerage and was lucky to have them...even though two of them were guys. Even if his dream was to become Harem King, he wasn't just going to leave those two to their doomed fate. Besides, Akneo had insisted, saying they would help him become stronger. Which, in the long run improved his chances of becoming Harem King.

If Isse had to break down his team then, Akeno would be the brains. Kiba would be the skills and Aisa the healer. Koneko was their strength while Gasper was...well he was Gasper, but was sometimes scary when he transformed into that 'thing'. Last of all was Isse, who considered himself useless without them.

Isse may be powerful but he wasn't skilled with swords, senjetsu, magic, healing or...turning himself into bats. He wasn't a tactician either and rarely came up with a plan for anything. If it was serious enough he left it to Akeno and Kiba. It was just how they were. They covered each other weaknesses and looked out for each other. They trained to become stronger all of the time so they could protect each other. Often times he felt like he was missing something, but he still had a night, a rook and eight pawn pieces left so he wasn't too worried.

[~][~][~]

The next day Sona and her peerage had awoken in a small cave that they took shelter in last night. They had spent the entire day prior setting up traps. During the night they had taken turns keeping watch. When they received their food and water they sparred some for the next day. Sona's strategy was going along perfectly. Two teams had fallen into their traps in the middle of the night. Their traps were simple yet highly effective.

Saji was sitting in the back of the cave surrounded by Tsubaki's mirrors. Saji's absorption lines were currently coming out of two of the mirrors. On the other side of the mirrors were the two teams that fell into their traps. Each one of them had an absorption line attached to their body and Saji had been slowly draining their power all night. They were unable to cut the lines or destroy the mirrors and quickly became unconscious.

"Saji how's it going?" Sona asked him.

"Good, but I still need more power. These guys are about out" Saji said and then noticed motion in one of the mirrors.

Without hesitation Saji shot out three more absorption lines and ensnared his targets. Soon their teammates rushed up to help but they were all eventually caught in the trap. Saji had over twenty absorption line out and he strained to concentrate.

"That's about as many as I can do" he told Sona absorbing all of their strength.

"Ok, finish off the others. You are going to need to be able to ensnare more people. We need as much strength as we can get" Sona told him and Saji sucked out the last bit of energy from the other two teams forcing them to retire.

The moderator announced the elimination of two more teams to everyone in the arena.

"That should wake them all up" Sona said pushing up her glasses.

Everything was going according to plan and Saji was at the center of all of it. That is why they had to protect him at all cost. Halfway through the night Sona and the others had scouted out several enemy camps and set up more traps. Now that they were waking up they should fall right into them.

Only moments later three more teams fell victim to Saji's absorption lines. Saji was now currently past his limit and was absorbing tremendous amounts of power.

"I can't hold this many lines at once. I'm going to have to transfer them now" Saji informed Sona and she nodded as they had planned.

Soon his absorption lines were jumping in and out of the mirrors, disconnecting and reconnecting themselves. When Saji was done he only had one line that was connected to all of them. Each of them was getting power through and absorption line and was being drained by another until the chain finally ended with Saji. They would store this energy and release it when it was time.

[~][~][~]

"Can you believe it!? Right off the bat for day two, the Sitri group has eliminated two teams simultaneously and another four have fallen in their trap! They are eliminating teams without even being there!" the over energetic announcer broadcasted.

Rias watched grinning down at the screen. She knew what her friends servants were capable of. She knew immediately that it was Tsubaki and Saji's doing. Rias hoped she would never have to face her friend in battle or even a rating game. Just playing chess with her Rias knew she was outclassed in strategy.

"While Sona had been on the move, it seems like Riser Phoenix and Sairaorg Bael haven't moved at all! As for the Hyoudou group..." The announcer said excitedly as the screen paneled over to their cabin.

"...their still sleeping" he concluded not so excited.

The screen paneled over to other teams that were still competing. Rias knew some of them, such as Seegvaira Agares, Diodora Astaroth and Glaysa Labolas. She could only wonder what motives they were competing for. Rias wasn't particularly fond of any of them either.

"Oh! What's this!? It looks like a coalition has formed!" the announcer yelled excitedly.

On the screen were three devils with over twenty of their servants behind them. The camera paneled out and it showed the large group heading straight for the cabin the Hyoudou was sleeping in.

"What's this!? The Hyoudou group is going to get ambushed and their eight hour protection barrier is long gone! Does the freedom of oppai end here!?" the announcer said as everyone watched the screen.

"Why does he have to say that!?" Rias said standing up angrily.

While the coalition was surrounding the cabin, the door opened up and a single figure stepped out. He was the blond guy with the good looks in Isse's group. The stadium was quiet while they waited to see what happened next.

"Excuse me, can you please come back later. My friends are still sleeping" he said, and the other devils laughed on the screen.

"Did he really expect that to work?" Rias asked and rolled her eyes.

"Just watch Rias" Sirzechs told his sister.

"What for them to be massacred?" Rias asked watching the screen.

"Just get out of the way pretty boy and you won't get hurt...much" one of the devils said snickering.

"You should turn black while you still can" the blond guy said calmly.

"What did you say trash!?" one of the devils yelled pulling out his sword.

"Just for that we're going to make sure you and your friends suffer before we eliminate you" another devil said also pulling out his sword.

"You won't lay a hand on my friends" the blonde said no longer smiling.

He held out his hand and a sword appeared out of nowhere. Though it wasn't like any sword Rias had ever seen. It looked like a holy sword, but how was he wielding it? Rias looked at her brother who was was watching the screen with interest. Rias looked back at the screen only to be completely shocked. Six of the devils had already fallen.

'What happened!? I only looked away for a second!' Rias thought staring down in amazement at the blonde standing above his disappearing foes.

"I am Yuuto Kiba, Isse Hyoudou's Knight" Kiba said calmly raising his sword to them.

"What the hell just happened!?"

"I didn't even see him move!"

"Attack him all at once! His to fast to go one on one!" one of the coalition leaders said.

Rias watched them all close in on him and Kiba didn't even move an inch. They had him completely surrounded. He wasn't going to escape. Then the ones closest charged and Kiba put his palm on the ground.

"Sword Birth!" Kiba yelled and dozens of swords emerged from the ground.

The crowd was stunned as he instantly wiped out all of the devils surrounding him. All of the devils that had been pierced by his swords faded away as they were transported out of the arena. The only ones left were the three leaders of the collation.

"Who is this guy?"

"Quick! Take out his king!"

"Haha, they won't be able to survive this blast!" the devil said raising his hands above his head.

A mass of red energy formed between his hand. The other two devils stood in front of him creating barriers.

"Like I said..." Kiba said and with blinding speed shattered their frail barriers.

"You won't lay a hand on them" Kiba said and cut them down easily.

"So...fast" the devil said and the three of them disappeared.

"The Hyoudou group's Knight defeated three groups single handily! Is everyone in the Hyoudou group this powerful!? Who are these crazy oppai warriors!?" the announcer yelled and the crowd cheered.

"Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai!"

"This is so embarrassing" Rias said covering her face with both of her hands.

"I think it's pretty entertaining. It could make a good movie...or even a TV show" Sirzechs said thoughtfully.

"Don't even think about it!" Rias yelled at her older brother.

[~][~][~]

Koneko woke up and rubbed her eyes. She was in between Isse and Asia with Akeno on the other side of Isse. She stretched out like a cat. When she looked around she noticed that Kiba wasn't in the cabin anymore. Before she could start to look for him Isse started to stir. Koneko could she his lecherous face and his twitching fingers.

SMACK

"Echi thoughts are forbidden" Koneko said having chopped Isse in the head.

"Ow!" Isse cried out and rolled into Akeno.

"Oh Isse! Your so frisky in the mornings!" Akeno said grabbing onto Isse.

"Huh?" Isse said realizing where his face was conveniently placed.

"The whole Underworld could be watching, but if you want to do it now, I don't mind" Akeno said seductively.

("COMMERCIAL BREAK!" the announcer yelled and it switched over to Levi-Tan again.)

* * *

Wow! I'm glad everyone liked this story! I've never written for this fandom before and I'm surprised how well this story started off. For those of you that don't know me or my writing style, I am more into the romance aspect of my stories. Also, I will most likely move this into the M rating section...for obvious reasons.

Just so you all know, about 90%, if not all of all, of your questions will be answered eventually in this story. When I write a story I try to write it were it makes sense to my readers. I feel like I'd be a bad writer if I didn't try to understand my stories from my readers perspective. I don't usually do this but this but ill answer a few questions.

Isse does have Boosted Gear and I was thinking of making him like Vali, half human and half devil.

I will eventually add the other cannon characters and the story will continue after the tournament. (Hint: I'm big on romance)

I will eventually include Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse. I have a rough plot line that needs some tweaking. When I say rough, I mean like off the top of my head.

Also, let me reiterate. They may seem OP but that's because they are only fighting weak opponents right now. I don't like them being too OP so everything won't be so easy on them. Beside they are OP in the light novels anyway and only fight super powerful people.

I decided to post this sooner than I planned because of all of your awesome reviews. I'm not really to far into the planning of this story but I'll try to update when I can.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review!


	3. Oppai Vs Oppai

"I-I won't lose to Akeno!" Asia said and jumped onto Isse.

"Looks like Aisa-chan wants to join in" Akeno said holding Isse's head against her breasts.

'I'm so lucky...such nice feeling oppai' Isse thought while being between the two beautiful women.

[Do you ever think of anything else] Ddraig asked him.

'What else should I think about?' Isse asked him but Ddraig only sighed.

"Isse-senpai we should get moving before someone finds us. It would be bad to be caught off guard" Koneko said gathering up there stuff.

Just then Kiba walked into the door but Isse didn't notice. Koneko watched him curiously wondering where he had been. Kiba just smiled and took a drink of water. In the end Koneko had to convince Akeno and Asia to get moving so Isse wouldn't be distracted.

They reluctantly left the cabin behind. They were walking through the dense forest. Kiba and Akeno were alert while Gasper stuck with Koneko and Asia with Isse. It seemed like the farther they walked into the forest the denser it got. It began to get darker and a fog began rolling through the trees.

"I can't see anything" Asia said worriedly.

"It's c-cold" Gasper mumbled.

"Let me fly above the trees and see where we are" Akeno said and spread her wings and soared through the canopy.

"What do you see?" Kiba asked from the ground.

"The forest is huge, but the fog is what is suspicious. It's most likely a..." Akeno was saying but was cut off by a blast of energy followed by the crackling of Akeno's lightning.

"A trap" Kiba said and ran towards the noise.

"Akeno!" Isse called out, but he couldn't just leave Asia, Koneko and Gasper by themselves.

"Let's follow them!" Isse said but when he turned around they were gone.

"Asia! Koneko! Gasper!" Isse called out but heard nothing.

Isse ran through the forest calling out all of their names but heard nothing in return and the fog was too thick to see anything.

[~][~][~]

"Riser Phoenix's peerage wipes out another team!" the announcer said energetically as the moderator announced another teams retirement.

"That's the third team today! It seems like Riser and his peerage are guarding the stadium and using it as a stronghold!" the announcer explain to the crowd.

"The Sitri group finished off the ones caught in their traps and have already ensnared two more teams! They are leading the day with six team kills! Sona's strategy seems to be to dwindle down her opponents, but how will she manage against Sairaorg, Riser or the Oppai Warriors!" the announcer said as the crowd hung on every word.

The crowd started cheering for the Hyoudou ground and the Sitri group. It was mostly the women and their cowered husbands cheering for the Sitri group while the brave men and children cheered for the Houydou group.

"Oppai! Oppai! Oppai!"

"Sitri! Sitri! Sitri!"

Women were scolding their children and husbands for cheering for oppai! Small skirmishes of their own broke out in the stadium! The crowd was going crazy! The children were running rampant! The peanut vendors were selling peanuts!

Though, the second the announcer mentioned anything about the Oppai Warriors, the crowd went silent. They all wanted to know what would happened next. Would they be defeated this time, or would they continue to fight for oppai.

"Oh! This is definitely an interesting development! The Oppai Warriors have been split up! Isse, his queen and Kiba are all alone while the three youngest of the Oppai warriors are left all by themselves!" the announcer...announced.

Everyone was silent, even the peanut vendors. The women crossed their fingers and the men waited on the edge of their seats. The children were playing Oppai Warrior with an unlucky uncle that was chosen to be the evil Phoenix.

"Dragon shot!" the kid yelled and punched his uncle in his male anatomy.

"Team Phoenix Retired!" the kid said standing on his poor uncle.

"It looks like the three young Oppai Warriors could be in trouble!" the announcer said as everyone watched the massive screen.

Asia and Gasper were cowering behind Koneko. The fog and the trees were to thick to see anything but they kept hearing these strange noises. They were separated from everyone so they stayed close so they wouldn't lose anyone else.

"I-I think there is someone out there" Gasper said shakily.

"Four of them. They are trying to ambush us so don't let your guard down" Koneko said able to sense them with her senjetsu.

"Should I summon him?" Asia said worriedly.

"No, I won't allow it" Koneko said sternly.

"What should we do?" Gasper asked.

"Just stick with me and don't get separated" Koneko told them.

Suddenly Koneko sensed an object coming at them at high speeds. She grabbed Asia and Gasper and pushed them to the ground as the weapon soared over them. Koneko was immediately back on her feet as one of the enemies rushed towards them. She was just barely able to deflect their attack. She could barely see the hooded figure but all she needed to do was focus on her senses.

"Koneko!" Asia yelled watching her friend fight off two of the hooded figures.

"Don't worry about me!" Koneko said as she grabbed one of their arms and threw the hooded figure into the other one.

"Asia! I can't see them!" Gasper said, his eyes glowing.

If Gasper couldn't see them then he wouldn't be able to support Koneko. Asia wasn't sure what to do. Koneko was soon out of sight but she could still hear them fighting. Suddenly one of the hooded figures grabbed Gasper.

"Gasper!" Asia cried out but he was gone.

Asia began to get desperate. She wanted to help but she wasn't skilled at fighting and could barely see anything. Gasper was gone and she was all by herself. Asia had to help her knew friends. She wasn't going to let them down.

"I-I'm going to summon him!" Asia cried out hoping the others would her her.

"No! The price is to high!" Koneko said delivery a solid blow to one of the figures.

"Who is this creature the nun can summon!? What is this terrible price she has to pay!? Will it be able to defeat these hooded figures in the mist!?" the announcer said excitedly as ever.

Asia was doing her summoning and Koneko tried to stop her but the hooded figures kept getting in her way. By the time she reached Asia it was to late.

"Fafnir! I summon you!" Asia cried out and a golden magic circle appeared and out came a huge golden dragon.

"FAFNIR!? THE DRAGON KING!?" the announcer said just as surprised as everyone else in the stadium.

"B-but that's impossible! How does she have a contract with the Dragon King!?" Rias asked her older brother.

"Maybe she has an affinity with dragons?" Sirzechs said shrugging his shoulders.

"Treasure..." Fafnir stated simply bending down low to Asia.

Everyone in the stadium watched intensely as Asia went through her bag to give Fafnir his treasure. Most people were still in shock that a giant golden dragon suddenly appeared.

"What could this treasure be to summon the assistance of a Dragon King!?" the announcer said also watching the spectacle.

"Here Fafnir!" Asia said holding something up.

"The treasure looks to be...like an ordinary pair of panties!?" the anouncer said thinking it was some kind of joke.

The entire stadium was once again floored when the Dragon King accepted the "treasure" as payment for his help. Asia and Koneko got on his shoulders. Fafnir filled his lunges with air and the smell of the panties. Then he let it out in a huge torrent of flames burning away all of the trees and mist around them.

At least a third of the forest was turned to ash. Though Koneko no longer sensed the hooded figures, the rest of the team hadn't been retired. Which meant that their king and possibly others were still out there.

"What such destructive power from the Dragon King! With that kind of power the Panty Princess is truly terrifying! Don't be fooled! These little Oppai Warriors are powerful!" the announcer broadcasted.

"Let's see what's in store for the rest of the Hyoudou group...right after this quick break!" the announcer said taking a break while the screen flashed to a commercial.

"Are you feeling lonely?" the commercial said.

"Yes" Rias muttered.

"Is life stressing you out?" the commercial asked.

"Yesss" Rias stressed.

"Feel like the whole underworld is against you?" the commercial asked.

"Yes?" Rias said looking around wondering if the commercial was talking to her.

"Then come on down and try one of our new oppai cones!" the commercial said showing their new product.

"What the hell is this!?" Rias said standing up in disbelief.

"Try our new oppai cones and let it take away all of your stress! Choose from the Asia, Akeno or Rias sized oppai cones! We also have the kid's size Koneko cones! One size and one flavor not enough!? Try them all! We have oppai cones for everyone!" the commercial said showing all the different sizes and favors.

"This can't be happening. I can never show my face in public again" Rias said falling to her knees in defeat.

"You should try one. They really are good" Sirzechs said eating his oppai cone.

"Mine came with a cherry on top" Grayfia said eating hers happily.

[~][~][~]

"Akeno! Asia! Koneko! Kiba! Gasper!" Isse called out but heard nothing in the dense fog.

Isse stumbled through the forest looking for his peerage. It was a while before he realized that he had been going in circles. He noticed that he had passed the same tree for the fourth time. Isse couldn't tell what was out there and he couldn't find his way out either. It was only when he tripped on a branch that he realized he was being watched. He could hear laughter coming out of the fog from all around him. Isse stood up quickly.

"Who's there?" Isse asked simply.

"A flock isn't any good without its shepherd" the voice said coming from all around him.

"Huh?" Isse asked.

"An army without its leader will fail" the voice in the fog said.

"What?" Isse said totally confused and the voice sighed.

"Simpletons should just die!" the voice said irritably.

"Hey!" Isse said indignantly.

Suddenly something soared through the air and cut deep into Isse's arm. He quickly raised his other arm to fire a dragon shot, but lowered it thinking he could accidentally hit one of his own. The voices in the fog laughed again and Isse was getting frustrated. They were fast too and Isse couldn't lay a finger on them. They darted around him, scoring small blows against his body. They laughed the entire time as if they were playing with him.

[~][~][~]

Kiba had run quickly towards Akeno but found himself lost in the fog. He quickly realized that there was more to it than there appeared. Even if he ran a straight line he found himself back to where he started. It was a prison without any bars and kept you running in circles. Kiba also noticed the fog was dulling his senses, making him slower and vulnerable. He needed to find a way out of here quickly, or eliminate the one causing the fog.

After he had passed a tree, he had marked, for the third time he stopped to try and think of a way out of this. Kiba closed his eyes to try and focus his senses. His eyesight was useless in the fog but he still had his other senses. Everything about this situation seemed wrong. The air was dry even though it was foggy. There was an unusual pressure surrounding him that he hadn't noticed before. He could smell something, like flowers, but he hadn't seen any in this forest. There was a slight breeze, which meant that he was downwind.

Kiba opened his eyes. He turned towards the direction that the smell of flowers was coming from. As he followed the scent the direction of the breeze kept changing. Kiba assumed that this was the actual straight line he needed to go, instead of the one the illusion caused him to go. As he followed the scent it began to get stronger and the fog began to get thinner. As he was getting closer Kiba began to move quieter. Then just ahead he heard some shuffling behind some bushes. Kiba crouched down low and got as close as he could. Only a few yards away Kiba could see a hooded girl looking off into the forest.

"Where are they? They should be here by now" the girl mumbled uneasily.

Kiba formed a sword in his hand and approached the girl from behind. The girl didn't even realize he was there until his sword was against her throat. She stiffened in fear as she realized what had happened.

"H-how did you escape?" the girl asked nervously.

"Your perfume. The illusion only affects a persons line of sight and their body's equilibrium, which causes them to run in circles. It doesn't affect the other senses. So I just followed my nose" Kiba said and the girl was shocked realizing her error.

"Nobody has ever figured it out before" the girl said completely surprised.

"Now tell me, where are the others" Kiba said with an evil grin.

"I-I'll never tell you!" the girl said defiantly, but glanced off into the forest.

"You just did" Kiba said smiling following her line of sight and prepared to finish her off.

"Please don't hurt me! I-I retire!" the girl said force retiring herself and she disappeared in a flash of light.

"She seemed like a nice girl"'Kiba said putting away his sword.

He looked behind him and frowned when he noticed that the fog hadn't disappeared. It must mean that someone else had created the fog. All he had to do was find them and eliminate them. Then his friends won't be so easily trapped.

[~][~][~]

"Oh no! What about Gasper!?" Asia cried out looking around at the destruction.

"He's fine, look" Koneko said pointing up to the sky.

Bats were frantically flying around in the sky. Soon they began to form together and Gasper rejoined Asia and Koneko.

"What about the others?" Asia asked still looking around worriedly.

"They should be fine. I think Fafnir knew what he was doing" Koneko said also hoping their friends were not caught in the blast.

"Mmm treasure..." Fafnir said sniffing the "treasure" on his horn.

"...or not" Koneko said face palming.

Fafnir soon disappeared back to where he had been summoned. The three of them quickly ran back to the forest to find the others. Just as they reached the edge of the forest they ran into a familiar face.

"Kiba!" Asia cried out.

"Oh good you're all safe" Kiba said, but sweat dropped when he saw the destroyed forest.

"Kiba-senpai, where is Isse-senpai and Akeno-senpai?" Koneko asked him.

"I don't know, but if we are still here than Isse should be fine" Kiba told them.

Asia and the others felt a little more relieved, because if Isse had been eliminated they would all have been transported out of the arena. The only one they didn't know about was Akeno.

[~][~][~]

"Amazing! Hyoudou's Queen is raging a fierce battle in the air! Lightning versus fire! Oppai versus oppai! Who will win!? Both are very well developed and the men are calling for a 'Battle of Bust!'" the announcer said gaining many cheers.

"What dose that have to do with anything!?" Rias yelled angrily.

"Join us now for the Oppai cheering squad!" the anouncer said motioning to the field.

"Cheering squad...?" Rias said devastated.

"We love oppai here! So come on and help us cheer!" the cheerleaders cheered.

"Who is allowing this!?" Rias said pointing down at them.

"O-P-P-A-I what-do-you-love?"

"OPPAI!"

"O-P-P-A-I say-it-again!"

"OPPAI!"

"This is ridiculous!" Rias said flustered.

"O-PPAI! O-PPAI! O-PPAI! O-PAAI!"

[~][~][~]

Akeno had been battling her opponent ruthlessly. The only problem was that she was never able to hit her opponent. Every time she hit her opponent it was an illusion and it disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

"You'll have to do better than that, Lightning Priestess!" the other woman said laughing.

"I'll be finished with you soon enough" Akeno said grinning sadistically.

"There won't be any time left when we eliminate your 'King'" her opponent told her laughing.

"Then I guess I should get serious" Akeno said gravely.

Akeno drew upon her massive demonic power. The air began to crackle under pressure. The other woman immediately stopped laughing. Akeno summoned fourth her lighting once more but this time it was in the shape of a dragon. It's roar echoed throughout the forest and it flew through the sky around Akeno.

"You may be able to fool me with your illusions, but you won't be able to fool him" Akeno said motioning towards her lightning dragon.

"W-what the hell is that!?" the woman said terrified of the massive dragon.

The dragon charged the woman and when her illusions failed her she abandoned them to flee. Now it was Akeno's turn to laugh as the dragon chased her through the air. Just before the dragon caught up to her she turned around. The dragon seemed to be playing with its food much like Akeno plays with her prey.

"Don't mess with me!" the woman said summoning a massive fireball.

The woman shot the fireball at the dragon. The dragon flew straight towards it, opened its giant maw and consumed the fireball. The woman went white with fear and wasn't even able to run as the lightning dragon consumed her next. Akeno giggled, enjoying the screams or her opponent. All around below her the fog began to disappear. It looked like she had stopped the one who summoned the fog. Now all she had to do was regroup with the others and hope that they were alright.

* * *

Wow you guys are amazing! So many awesome reviews! Thanks I really appreciate it, so I did the best I could to get this next chapter out for you guys. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please keep leaving reviews.

Kuroka and Le Fay will be in the story, but it might take a while to get to that stage.

Also, I agree that Rias is not worth all eight pawn pieces which leaves extras. Something I'll have to think about.

I'm having another problem though. I can't keep track of how many teams are left or how many times I've typed the word Oppai.

I'm sure Rias doesn't want to hear the word oppai for the rest of her life.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Techniques and Secrets

Isse Hyoudou was having trouble fighting in the fog. There was at least five of them attacking him from all directions. Every time he would get close to one of them another would attack him from behind. Isse had taken numerous blows to his body but it was the fog that was frustrating him the most. He finally realized that they were not to fast. He was just to slow. The fog was making him weaker the longer he was in it. Isse wasn't even sure if he could fire a decent Dragon Shot anymore.

"Men are so predictable. We can see your every move" the voice said and they all laughed from the fog.

That was when Isse made a huge discovery. His face light up and he grinned lecherously.

"You are all women!" Isse said victorious.

"Of course! Me and everyone in my peerage are women who despise men" their King said from in the fog.

Isse laughed with a very lewd thought running through his head. His fingers started to twitch in anticipation. He had even completely forgotten what Koneko had told him earlier. He had been waiting so long to use this move again.

"I want to hear the voice of your oppai!" Isse said gathering his energy around him.

"What the hell are you saying pervert!?"

"I think he's going delusional from blood loss!"

"He's just a disgusting man!"

"Bilingual!" Isse yelled out and a field of energy unfolded with him at the center.

"What the hell is this?" the girls asked feeling the tingling of his magic.

"Quick take him out before he dose something weird!" their King commanded.

[I'm going to finish him off from behind] the oppai said and Isse turned around and parried the blow.

[While he's distracted I'm going to attack from abouve] another oppai told him.

Isse jumped out of the way making sure to make contact with her as she nearly took his head off. Their oppai were telling him where they were going to attack from and he dodged and parried them all. They began to get frustrated and clumsy but they kept coming.

"What's going on!? We can't even touch him anymore!" one of the girls said frustrated.

"He must be able to see our attacks with that weird ability he just used!" heir King concluded.

"It's more than that! Your oppai tell me all of your secrets without lies!" Isse said trying to justify his glorious technique.

"He's reading our minds!?" one of the girls thought wrongly.

"No! I put up barriers to prevent that!" their King said getting frustrated.

"Oppai over there! What are you thinking!?" Isse said pointing into the fog.

[This guy is scary and perverted!] the oppai said girlishly.

"Perverted ya, but am I really that scary?" Isse asked the stunned girl.

"What about your oppai?" Isse said turning around.

[I'll never forgive him for groping me in the middle of a fight!]

"Hey it was only twice" Isse said honestly.

"S-shut up! Don't say anything else!" the girl said angrily.

"It's time to end this...what the!? It can't be!" their King said and Isse could see the fog disappearing.

"What are your oppai thinking?" Isse asked their king.

[If the fog is disappearing that means my Queen has been defeated by that priestess!] her oppai said in a cute girly voice unlike her actual voice.

"So your Queen was defeated? So Akeno must have won!" Isse said happily.

The fog was clearing and the girls were surrounding him. Some were wielding swords while others had magic glowing in their hands. Isse could see the strings of his magic connecting to all of them and Isse grinned lecherously.

"I-I don't like the look on his face" the girl who thought he was scary said.

"Now it's time for my ultimate move!" Isse said raising his hand in the air and all of the girls put their guard up.

"Dress!...break" Isse said and snapped his fingers.

Isse could hear the beautiful sound of fabric being torn. All of their clothes had been torn to shreds and Isse savored the beautiful sight.

"Aah!~" all of the girls screamed and tried to cover themselves.

"Aahh! My clothes!" one of the woman screamed.

"No! Don't look!" another cried out.

"Men are despicable! What a dirty, dirty trick!" their King cried blushing from embarrassment.

"What are we supposed to do now!?" her servant said.

"What if the spectators are watching!?" one of the girls said frantically trying to cover herself and the rest of the girls panicked.

"I-I retire!" their King said panicking and they all disappeared in a bright light.

[~][~][~]

"It seems like nothing can stop the Oppai Warriors now! Akeno has eliminated the opponents Queen! The illusions she had cast are beginning to disappear! Akeno's oppai were superior!" the announcer cried out joyously.

The crowd cheered and bought more oppai cones. Everyone was having a good time, except for Rias Gremory. She was completely in denial. There was no way her luck was this bad.

"This isn't real. There is no way this is happening. I must be insane. That is just regular ice cream they are eating down there and those kids are playing devils and angels. There is no such thing as oppai cones or oppai warriors" Rias muttered deliriously.

"Isse Hyoudou the Oppai King..." the anouncer said and the word oppai made Rias mind snap like a guitar string.

"Team 16 retired" the moderator announced suddenly.

"That was the team the Hyoudou group was fighting! Did the Oppai King defeat the rest of them!?" the announcer said as the camera found its way towards Isse.

"Thank you so very much for your oppai. I will treasure them forever" Isse Hyoudou said bowing low with his hands clasped.

"I just got word, that Team 16, the only all female team, has withdrawn! What has Isse Hyoudou done to their oppai to make them withdraw!? Let's see if we can ask Team 16!" the announcer said as they sent someone to Team 16's war room.

In the meantime Rias watched the man on the screen. He was beat up but he was grinning childishly. Rias clenched her fists in anger. That...idiot, had ruined her life! His stupid obsession with oppai has embarrassed Rias beyond belief.

"If I ever get my hands on him..." Rias said dangerously, her hand twitching with anticipation.

"It looks like Team 16 has refused to do an interview! They are calling Isse Hyoudou...'The enemy of all women!'" the announcer said sort of confused.

"It seems like the Hyoudou group is about to regroup! They walked straight into an ambush and walked out completely unharmed!" the announced said.

"What's this!? His own servant just attacked him for using a 'forbidden technique!?'" the announcer told everyone as they watched Koneko knocked out Isse after having regrouped with him.

[~][~][~]

Koneko, Aisa, Gasper and Kiba met up with Akeno and started searching for Isse. They eventually found him, all cut up and bloody but he had never looked happier. Koneko immediately noticed his lecherous face.

"Isse-senpai...did you use one of those forbidden technique?" Koneko asked dangerously.

"Huh?" Isse said just realizing they were there.

Koneko's eyebrows twitched in anger and before Isse could even explain himself she chopped him in the back of the head knocking him out.

"Ara, ara, Isse sure has a one-track mind" Akeno said giggling.

"Isse! Don't worry! I'll heal you!" Asia said and knelt next to Isse.

Isse was healed and they all took a break until Isse regained consciousness. Akeno was holding him with his head in her lap while Asia was sleeping on his lap. Akeno had been with Isse the longest and best knew what kind of person Isse was. She never had such strong feelings for another and probably never would. Isse was the only one that Akeno wanted to be with. Akeno wonder how long it would be until she would be able to confess her feelings. Akeno wasn't blind either. She knew that Asia and Koneko had feeling for him as well and she was okay with that. Akeno just feared that Isse didn't love her the way that she loved him.

'Am I just a friend? Or do you only love me like a brother would a sister?' Akeno thought looking down at the sleeping Isse.

"Akeno-senpai?" Koneko said sitting across from her.

"Hmm? What is it?" Akeno asked politely, making sure to smile.

"You looked sad" Koneko said a little worried.

"Oh, I was just thinking. It's nothing" Akeno said smiling again but Koneko wasn't convinced.

"Doesn't it make you mad when he is so lecherous...to other women I mean" Koneko asked seriously.

"Isse has alway been like that" Akeno told her.

"But..." Koneko began but was cut off.

"As long as I'm with Isse, I'm happy" Akeno said sternly.

Koneko wanted to say more, but the look that Akeno was giving her told her she better not. Koneko didn't understand it. Those two trusted each other more than anyone, but their relationship never mover forward. Personally Koneko thought that Akeno over thinks things and that Isse doesn't think at all.

"Stupid Isse" Koneko muttered to herself.

Isse just jumped into this tournament without even thinking. She doubted he even knew why this tournament was being held. Isse Hyoudou was a perverted idiot, but...Isse was also the only one that Koneko wanted to be with also. He had saved her from persecution and death. He had brought her happiness back from the void of nothingness and eventually reunited her with her sister. Koneko owed Isse Hyoudou more than he would ever know. Koneko could never leave his side, and never wanted to.

[~][~][~]

"Sirzechs-sama, the information you requested has come in" Grayfia said handing him a stack of files.

"What's that?" Rias asked genuinely interested.

"Information about Isse Hyoudou and his peerage" Sirzechs told her.

"Why would you want to know anything about that guy!?" Rias said shocked.

"Isse Hyoudou possess the Longinus Boosted Gear, do I need more of a reason?" Sirzechs asked her flipping through the files.

"Yes!" Rias said irritated.

"If a devil was a Longinus possessor than I should have know about it. Which means someone was hiding him from me" Sirzechs said seriously.

"But who, or why?" Rias asked slightly concerned.

"The real question is why reveal him now?" Grayfia said glancing towards Rias.

"There are a lot of things I'm not likening. Is this all of the information there is?" Sirzechs asked Grayfia.

"Yes Sirzechs-sama. There are no other records and that includes the information the moderators recorded. It is very possible that someone was hiding them" Grayfia said seriously.

"Why? What's wrong?" Rias asked.

"Well for starters, the nekomata and her sister are wanted for murdering their master" Sirzechs said looking at Koneko on the screen.

"That little girl!? No way!" Rias said in disbelief.

"Also, devils can't use holy magic, but these two do" Sirzechs said laying down Akeno's and Kiba's files.

"These readings must be wrong. How can his sword produce holy and demonic energy? They are complete opposites!" Rias said completely stunned.

"That lightning, looks familiar wouldn't you say Grayfia?" Sirzechs asked his wife.

"Yes Sirzechs-sama" Grayfia said narrowing her eyes.

"All of that aside it seems like they are holding back. The nun gave that away when she summoned Fafnir" Sirzechs said in thought.

"What does all of this mean?" Rias asked her brother.

"Best case scenario, is nothing happens and they just have to answer a few questions" Sirzechs said to her sister.

"And the worst case scenario?" Rias asked a little afraid.

"Worst case scenario, is that someone has infiltrated this tournament" Sirzechs said simply.

"What would they gain from that?" Rias said but then it suddenly hit her.

"Me? They want me because I'm your sister!?" Rias asked her brother the Maou.

"They could want to start another Great War" Grayfia said simply.

"Then shouldn't we stop the tournament!?" Rias asked, slightly hopeful.

"And let the riots and noble houses break down into another Civil War?" Grayfia asked seriously.

"She's right. We can't stop this" Sirzechs said observing the tournament.

"Are you telling me I have to sit through who knows how many more hours of this oppai torture!?" Rias screamed angrily.

"It's not all that bad" Grayfia said leaning against her husband suggestively.

"Later dear, I promise" Sirzechs said to his wife.

"I'll get the candles ready" Grayfia cooed to her husband before returning to her position as his maid.

Just then Rias fainted from pure shock. Most people would never recover, but unfortunately for Rias she would recover, if only barely.

[~][~][~]

"We need more oppai cones Scotty!" the manager said.

"I'm giving them all she's got Captain!" the oppai vendor said.

"You! Get back to work!" the manager yelled.

"Dammit! I'm a doctor not a..." he started to say.

"Exactly! You've seen plenty of oppai of all sizes! We need your expertise!" the manager yelled as the customers rushed their oppai stands.

[~][~][~]

"Okay these ones are finished" Saji told Sona releasing his absorption lines and the moderator announced their retirement.

"Good, how are you feeling?" Sona asked Saji.

"Like I'm burning up on the inside" Saji said sweating heavily.

"Here let me redo the seals" Sona said placing her hands on his back.

The magic coursed through Saji's body and sealed away all of the extra power he had been storing. Sona hated putting her servant through this but she had to protect Rias. She would have never considered it, but it had been Saji's idea and he was relentless about it so Sona formed her strategy around that.

"That feels better Kaichou" Saji said visibly relaxing.

"We only need a little bit more. Can you handle it?" Sona asked him.

"Of course Kaichou" Saji said willing to show his determination.

Saji sat completely focused in front of the mirrors, straining his eyes for any movement. Sona finished her seals and went back outside to help guard their position. Sona had her two Bishops and her Rook standing guard while her Queen, Kinght and her other pawn were scouting out the area and setting up more traps. They were taking a defensive position, they needed to survive until the end of the tournament. Everything was going according to plan. They only needed to wait a little longer, then they would end this tournament and make things right.

[~][~][~]

"The Sitri group has six eliminations today! The Hyoudou group has four! The Phenix group has three! Those are our top three for today! With three other teams eliminated that makes sixteen teams eliminated for day two! Of course the winner can only be the last team standing! Though I'm sure the Sitri group might like a nice place to sleep tonight!" the announcer said counting up the tally.

"Twenty-five teams have been eliminated and only seventeen teems left! Congratulations to all of those that made it to day three!" the announcer said ending day two of the tournament.

[~][~][~]

It was getting near the end of the day. Isse had been out cold for about two hours. Koneko felt a little bad but couldn't help but look at Akeno enviously as Isse slept on her lap. Akeno unconsciously played with Isse's hair and Koneko wished that Isse would do that with her. Before Koneko could get lost in her thoughts Kiba walked up to them. Gasper was keeping watch in his bat form. It was very useful to keep multiple sets of eyes watching every direction at once.

"Kiba-senpai" Koneko said as he got closer.

"Koneko-chan" Kiba said politely.

"I have an idea" Kiba said turning towards Akeno.

"Fufu, always thinking of strategies in the middle of battle, never before" Akeno said giggling slightly.

"That's your job. Your good at predicting things. I'm good at assessing the situation" Kiba said grinning.

"Here, hold Isse" Akeno said handing Isse to Koneko so she could talk with Kiba.

"S-senpai!" Koneko said blushing as she held Isse so closely.

"So, what is this idea of yours?" Akeno asked stretching out her legs.

"If we fell into another trap, we might not be so lucky" Kiba said and Akeno nodded.

"Why not eliminate that threat before it happens?" Kiba said and Akeno grinned sadistically.

"What do you mean Kiba-senpai?" Koneko asked looking up at him.

"I've talked to Gasper and he's already locating the other teams" Kiba said and the others noticed the bats flying off in different directions.

"You want to attack them while they are sleeping?" Koneko asked him. "When they least expect it" Kiba told her.

"Hmm, interesting" Akeno said with small lightning bolts jumping between her fingers.

The sun was beginning to set as Kiba and Akeno formed out their plan. Isse and Asia were beginning to wake up and they began to fill them in on the plan. Just before the sun set a bright glow appeared nearby.

"Akeno-senpai, look" Koneko said pointing at a small camp sight that appeared.

"Hmm, so we did win something today" Akeno said looking at Kiba knowingly.

"If it's like the cabin the barrier will activate once we step inside the camp site" Kiba said.

"Good, then we can all meet back here when we are done" Akeno said just as Gasper was coming back.

"What did my cute kouhai find?" Akeno asked Gasper.

[~][~][~]

Sona Sitri was standing outside looking out over the forest. Ominous storm clouds were forming off in the distance. Lighting crackled in the dark clouds. They slowly spread across the forest even though there was no wind. As far as Sona knew there wasn't supposed to be any weather anomalies in arena. It felt like a very bad omen to her.

* * *

You guys are awesome! Thanks for the support! 59 reviews! 65 favorites! 80 follows and 4,121 views! I actually didn't think I'd be updating this fast but you all keep supporting this story and it's encouraging me to write more.

So, as you can see I've added a lot of plot to this chapter. Left some subtle and not so subtle hints in there because I believe that foreshadowing exists for a reason and I don't just expect that things can happen without reason.

Also, tried to add a prelude to the romance that I have planed out in this story. As it stands now it's just a "rough outline". Also tried to give a little back story too.

* * *

**Irina-They told me you were a devil. I didn't believe them.**

(Just a little sneak peak. Will be doing one every chapter)


	5. Oppai Fever

"Isse...I think I see something" Asia said tugging on his shirt.

"Shh, we can't let them know we are here" Isse said crouching low next to Asia.

They could see Gasper's bats flying around in the dark. He was their lifeline that kept them all together. If someone was in trouble Gasper would immediately let the others know. It definitely came in handy for situations like these. They were all spread pretty far apart. Asia and Isse in one group with Koneko and Kiba in another.

Akeno was high overhead by herself only because Kiba and Koneko were more useful on the ground. Asia was with Isse because of her Twilight Healing and he needed to be protected so the whole team wouldn't be eliminated. Isse and Asia watched the nearby team as they rested around a campfire. Devils had good vision at night so they kept their distance. One was awake keeping watch while the others slept. He looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep too.

"Now what?" Asia whispered quietly.

"We wait for the signal" Isse said looking up at the storm clouds.

[~][~][~]

"Kiba-senpai, they are just up ahead" Koneko said sensing them.

"Good, we will need to get closer though" Kiba said as both of them were close-combat fighters.

The two of them got as close as they could. The enemy didn't even have bedrolls and slept on the hard ground. Three of them were awake and six others were sleeping nearby. The three that were awake tended to the fire and talked quietly to themselves. Kiba motioned to Koneko that he was going to get around behind them and Koneko nodded. They were going to ambush the enemy and hopefully take out the King first. All they needed to do was wait for the signal.

[~][~][~]

Akeno was flying high above the forest. She had been gather and focusing all of her energy for a single strike. Akeno's energy was pulsating through the air and the storm clouds swirled around her. Her preparation was almost complete and Gasper had already given her the signal that the others were ready. Far below her she could see the light of the enemy's camp fire. They had not noticed her at all or that the storm clouds centered right above them.

"How foolish" Akeno said grinning evilly.

Akeno raised her hand above her head summoning her Holy Lighting that was deadly to devils. It began to spark across the sky lighting up the valley. Akeno's fingers twitched with anticipation.

"I will remove any threat to my Isse" Akeno said as she casted down her lightning.

The sky cracked and thundered as Akeno's lightning crashed down into the devils below. Akeno laughed maniacally as she eliminated her opponents one by one. They had no idea what was happening. One of them tried to raise a barrier but was shattered by a lightning bolt then he was eliminated by another. There was only a brief scream before they were transferred out of the arena. Many of the trees and surrounding areas were set on fire and left an ominous glow against the storm clouds.

Akeno only saw one person left, running for his life. Every direction he headed Akeno cut him off with another lightning bolt. She was playing with him like a cat would a mouse. Then Akeno saw a bright flash of light off to her right. She immediately recognized it as Isse's Dragon Shot then the moderator announced to the whole arena that a team had been eliminated. Then shortly after another team had also been eliminated.

"I guess play time is over" Akeno said frowning.

She created a much larger lightning bolt than before and struck down her last victim for the night. It was much louder and more ferocious than the last ones. It echoed throughout the entire arena and then there was complete silence.

"Team 37 retired" the moderator said leaving the arena in complete silence.

[~][~][~]

Sona and Tsubaki were standing outside looking towards the storm clouds. The rest of the peerage were resting inside of the cave, that the moderators had conveniently made their safe house. Something wasn't right and they could sense it. The clouds flickered as lightning coursed through them. Everything seemed to be deathly quite and an eerie coldness swept through the valley.

Then suddenly lightning began to rain down of the forest. Tsubaki sat up straighter and Sona pushed her glasses up. Lightning strike after lightning strike rained down setting the forest of fire.

"That's no ordinary lightning" Tsubaki commented seriously.

"It's very high level magic" Sona said looking slightly worried.

Then suddenly a bright blast engulfed part of the forest a few miles to their left. Soon after a team had been retired waking up most of the arena.

"That's the same blast as before!" Tsubaki said worried about the size of the blast.

The lightning had slowed down to a strike here and there. Then another team was retired surprising Sona and Tsubaki. Then without warning a massive lighting bold struck the ground and they could feel the force of it as far away as they were.

"Team 37 retired" the moderator said announcing the third team to be retired.

"Three teams, one after another?" Tsubaki wondered out loud.

"A coordinated strike" Sona said narrowing her eyes.

"But they are miles away and we aren't allowed communication devices" Tsubaki said.

"There are other ways. The first lightning strike was probably the signal" Sona told her.

"What's going on?" Yura, Sona's Rook, asked stepping out of the cave.

"Nothing, you should be resting" Sona said seriously.

"Kaichou!" Momo, Sona's Bishop, yelled coming out of the cave.

"Mono, what's wrong!?" Tsubaki asked urgently.

"Saji! Something is wrong with Saji!" Momo said completely afraid.

Sona and the others rushed inside the cave. Saji was laying down on his bed roll. He was shaking uncontrollably. Sona knelt down next to him deeply concerned. The others also surrounded them also worried about Saji. Sona placed her hands on Saji attempting to strengthen the seals once again, but as soon as she tried the magic backfired on her causing her to fall back.

"What's wrong?"

"What happened Kaichou?"

Tsubaki looked at Sona's hands then carefully placed her hands on Saji without using magic though. Only after slightly touching his skin she quickly removed her hand.

"Is it hot?" Momo asked.

"No, he's...cold" Tsubaki said looking at Kaichou.

"How is that possible? He was burning up not to long ago!?" Yura asked in confusion.

"The seals I placed on him must have had an adverse affect. The energy inside of his body is no longer trying to escape, but is now trying to absorb more energy, even his own body heat" Sona explained to them.

"We have to do something" Tsubaki told her urgently.

"Yura, start a fire. Momo, take his clothes off" Sona said and Yura nodded.

"W-what?" Mono asked blushing.

"I said take his clothes off" Sona said seriously.

"D-don't you think that's a little to soon? I mean we haven't even been on a date yet" Momo mumbled twiddling her fingers.

"Magic won't work, so Saji needs direct body heat" Sona said and her and Tsubaki started taking off their shirts.

[~][~][~]

Akeno was the first one to return to their campsite. Next was Isse, Asia and Gasper. Not to long after, Koneko arrived supporting and injured Kiba. Everyone was shocked to see him injured and Kiba gave an embarrassed smile.

"Kiba-kun!" Asia said and ran over to him to heal him.

"Ara, ara what happened to Kiba-kun?" Akeno asked giggling slightly.

"Nothing! Just tripped over my own sword!" Kiba said obviously lying.

"That doesn't sound like you at all" Akeno said playfully.

"Kiba-senpai was distracted by...womanly possessions" Koneko said distastefully and he hung his head lower.

"See, aren't oppai the best?" Isse said putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Kiba-senpai is the worst" Koneko said turning her head.

"Hey! That's not fair! Don't put me in the same category as him!" Kiba said indignantly gesturing to Isse.

"So, what were they like?" Isse asked making Kiba groan in frustration.

"You're contagious. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole underworld catches Oppai Fever" Kiba told him.

[Is that true!? Should I get checked out!? Because I've got this weird rash] Ddraig said suddenly worried.

"He's just joking. Besides, you don't even have a body" Isse reminded him.

[With you as my host I can't ever expect anything normal!] Ddraig cried out in frustration.

"I'm sorry I'm not normal!" Isse said apologizing.

[I'm going back to sleep. One sheep, two oppai, three sheep, four oppai...I mean sheep! Oh no it is contagious!] Ddraig cried out in fear.

Now that all of the other teams had been awoken in the middle of the night none of them were able to sleep easily except for the Hyoudou group. Isse and the others all gathered around the campfire laying down on their bedrolls. They all quickly fell asleep having exerted a lot of energy durning their night raid.

[~][~][~]

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, gods and goddesses! Welcome to another exciting day for the Tournament of Kings!" the announcer said joyously and the crowd roared.

"Grayfia...why do I have to be here?" Rias groaned tiredly.

"Aren't you interested in who your next master will be?" Grafia asked her.

"I don't want to know, my life is already over" Rias whined in defeat.

"You are overreacting" Grayfia said brushing it aside.

"I'm having nightmares! Everything I look at looks like oppai now! I think I'm going insane!" Rias yelled pulling out her hair.

"No need to shout" Grayfia said.

"Odin! Odin the Norse god of Valhalla! Do you know what he called me!? H-he called me...The Crimson Oppai Princess!" Rias said and started crying.

"Now now, Odin is an important VIP. Of course he would want to meet with you. You are becoming very popular" Grayfia said trying to encourage her.

"Yes, but not as Rias Gremory but as Oppai Princess!" Rias whined.

"Oh look, I wonder what they are doing down there" Grayfia said pointing down at the stage.

"Before we get started we have a class of children that have been inspired by Rias Gremory" the announcer said as the brought the children on stage.

"Hello little girl! Would you like to introduce yourself to all of these nice people?" the announcer asked lowering the microphone down to her.

"H-hi. M-my name is Amelia and I w-want to grow up to be just as s-strong and beautiful as Rias Gremory!" the little girl said shyly.

"Aww isn't that sweet?" Grayfia asked and Rias nodded.

"What about you little boy?" the announcer asked him.

"I learned that four minus oppai is oppai!" the little boy said excitedly.

Rias started sobbing again and Grayfia did her best to comfort her.

"Wow! Kids sure are smart these days!" the announcer said completely serious.

"Alright! Let's get back to the tournament for day three!" the announcer said as excited as ever.

The giant screen flickered and the arena appeared before countless numbers of viewers. The entire stadium gasped in shock at what they were seeing. Huge parts of the arena had been blown away or burned to the ground. Some parts of the forest were still on fire. The crowd started to get crazy and people wanted to know what had happened.

"It looks like there was many fierce battles in the middle of the night! Huge sections of the arena is destroyed!" the announcer yelled more in awe than anything.

"We are gathering footage from last night to see what has happened! I'm getting word now that..." the announcer said listening to his earpiece.

"The Oopai Warriors have eliminated three teams simultaneously in a massive night raid!" the announcer practically yelled in excitement and the crowd roared.

"Hmm interesting" Grayfia mumbled to herself.

"Interesting! How can you be interested in them!?" Rias asked her older sister.

"Despite having abnormal power for young devils they show at least some tactical awareness" Grayfia explained.

"That...idiot, has the tactical awareness of a goldfish who can only think of oppai every three seconds!" Rias said angrily.

"I wouldn't be so hostile towards them if I were you. They could very well be your new family since you disowned your last one" Grayfia said somewhat harshly

"Don't even joke about that! There is no way Sirzechs would allow such a dangerous and unknown oppai fanatic to be my master...right?" Rias asked as if afraid to hear the answer.

"As the Maou, Sirzechs-sama cannot interfere with the results of the tournament without causing dispute between the house and the public. If he interferes the whole tournament would be pointless" Grayfia said seriously and Rias went into a state of shock.

The giant screen in the stadium was showing footage from last night and the crowd roared every time a team was eliminated. The crowd cheered for the Hyoudou group. They cheered for Isse, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba and Asia. Gasper sadly had very few fans for not having accomplished much in the arena so far.

"Oppai cones! Get your oppai cones!"

"Panties! Collector panties right here! Embroidered with the Dragon King Fafnir!"

"Free the women from the Oppai Fanatic Hyoudou! Sigh this petition and dissolve his peerage!" the women gathered on one side of the stadium, all of the disgruntled women and their coward husbands lined up.

"Stop the oppression! Free the oppai! Sigh now for topless Tuesdays!" the men gathered on the other side of the stadium and surprisingly a few free-spirited women, though sadly it was a Wednesday.

"You have to admit, the underworld has never looked so lively" Grayfia said observing the crowd.

"It's contagious. Isse Hyoudou has infected all of them with his idiocy" Rias said sullenly.

"Just look how much fun they are all having. I wouldn't be surprised if the public demanded this to be annually" Grayfia said in consideration.

"No! This can never happen again! It is bad enough as it is!" Rias said afraid of what might happen if this tournament was held every year.

"Just think about it. It gives the young devils battle experience. Entertains the public, sedates the houses and gives children heroes and dreams. Not to mention all of the profits and investments the underworld is making from other factions" Grayfia said positively.

"What!? This whole tournament is a sham that restricts freedoms and enforces political idealism! I won't stand for anyone else to be humiliated and deprived like I am!" Rias said angrily and very negatively.

"I'm afraid you just don't understand your position" Grayfia said disappointed.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked her sister.

"All those people down there and countless others watching are here because of you. They respect you, they admire you, they sympathize with you and they idolize you. The reason you are being kept away from the public is because anything you say could start riots or worse. Though, we can only hide you away until the end of the tournament. When it's all over I just hope you are not selfish enough to start another civil war" Grayfia said seriously.

"I-I don't want that" Rias admitted.

Rias was backed into every corner imaginable. It truly seemed that the only way out was for her to trust in her friend. She just desperately hoped that nothing went wrong.

[~][~][~]

Isse Hyoudou was in heaven...figuratively speaking. It didn't matter that he was laying on the most uncomfortable bedroll imaginable or that there was a small rock in his back. It didn't matter that he couldn't move his arms because they were numb, because there was a good reason for that. Akeno and Asia were each using his arms for pillows. Isse loved how cute they looked when they were sleeping. Akeno's hair was undone and strands of hair laid across his face and he was unable to shake it off. Asia was laying with her back to Isse while holding his hand against her oppai. If he had feeling in his arm he might have taken up an opportunity like that, but sadly he didn't.

Suddenly Akeno's hair started tickling his nose again and he couldn't shake it off no matter how hard he tried. He must have woken her up because he was suddenly staring at her beautiful violet eyes.

"A-Akeno" Isse mumbled anxiously.

"How about a good morning kiss?" Akeno asked slightly unsure of herself.

Akeno didn't give him the chance to say anything before she swooped down and kissed him. Isse was completely surprised that he didn't see Akeno turn away from him blushing.

"Hey! I want a good morning kiss from Isse too!" Asia said before quickly and awkwardly kissing Isse also.

Soon Isse was left by himself as both women scurried away to hide their reddening faces. It took a while to get feeling back in his arms and even longer to come out of his daze.

Everyone was getting ready to set for their third day in the tournament. Everything had been going smoothly so far. Though Isse and the others knew that things could go wrong at any minute.

Just before they were about to leave camp Koneko came up to Isse. She had her hands clasped behind her back and was looking at her feet.

"Hey is everything alright Koneko?" Isse asked her and she nodded.

"W-would Isse-senpai a-also like..." Koneko said shyly mumbling the last part.

"What? I didn't hear you" Isse said looking at her concerned.

"Nothing!" Koneko said and quickly ran away.

"O...k?" Isse said to himself.

Then just as fast as she ran away she came back and stopped right in front of Isse. Before Isse could ask what was wrong Koneko leaned up and kissed him and then ran away again. Isse was completely stunned as she watched Koneko walk away with her tail curling and uncurling playfully. Isse couldn't see it but the three girls were smiling to themselves. Soon he realized he was being left behind.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Isse called out and ran after them.

* * *

Thanks for all of your awesome reviews! They literally keep me motivated to write faster. The only reason it took a while this time is cause I had family visiting. I'm going to try and make this the best story I can for you guys, just keep being awesome!

Not a lot of plot but some more foreshadowing and some fight scenes. It's kind of hard keeping the oppai jokes going but I hoped you laughed just as much in this chapter. I also felt like adding a touch of romance at the end.

Thanks for reading and please keep leaving reviews!

* * *

**Xenovia - I don't know what to do without god.**


	6. Lecherous

"Fourteen teams left! Who will be the winner!? Will Riser Phenix, the only one with Rating Game experience, be able to win and claim his former fiancé!? Or will Sona Sitri and her peerage be able to outwit the enemy and be the last ones standing!? I know that many of you are waiting for Sairaorg Bael to make his move! We all know one thing though! They are going to have to defeat the Oppai Warriors!" the announcer said practically dancing in front of the oppai cheering squad.

The men cheered and the women booed. Then suddenly a woman scrambled up onto the stage the announcer was on. The security was being assaulted by other women. She ran up to the still dancing announcer and grabbed the microphone from his hands.

"All of you men are despicable! This immature act has gone on long enough!" the lady yelled into the microphone and the men booed.

"You are debasing women and corrupting our children!" she yelled and the crowd continued to boo her.

"Hey, crazy lady can I have my microphone back?" the announcer asked.

"You! Stay away from me! If I hear you say oppai one more time..." she started to say.

"OPPAI!" the crowed yelled all at once and the woman screamed in frustration.

"Let's just calm down. I'll make you a deal okay" the announcer said putting his hands up.

"You'll stop saying oppai?" the lady asked him suspiciously.

"I'll stop saying oppai, if you look down your shirt and spell attic" the announcer said calmly.

"Huh?" the woman said confused.

"Look down your shirt and spell attic" he said again and the girl looked down her shirt.

"A-T-T-I-C..." the lady said slowly and then realized what she had done.

All of them men busted up laughing and all of the women face palmed. The children of course had no idea what happened. The lady was humiliated and started blushing from embarrassment. When they showed an instant replay on the big screen she ran off the stage covering her face in embarrassment. The announcer picked up his microphone and swung it around by the cord.

"Immature Announcer, one. Crazy Lady, zerooo" the announcer said and the crowd cheered him on.

"Now, back to the Tournament of Kings! It seems like the night raid has left many teams groggy and paranoid! The Hyoudou group has the advantage! What sort of battles will they have for today!?" the announcer said as the big screen paneled over to the Hyoudou group.

[~][~][~]

Saji...well Saji found himself in a position that he was not quite sure how to handle. Last thing he remembered was going to sleep while they had their barrier activated. Next thing he knew he was stripped down to his underwear with a tangle of arms warped around him.

The girl in front of him was Momo, but he had no idea who's soft oppai were pressing against his back. It wasn't until Momo shifted in her sleep that Saji realized he had been holding his breath. He almost passed out when he saw Sona sit down in front of them.

"Kaichou! I didn't do anything I swear!" Saji said throwing his hands up.

"How are you feeling Saji?" Sona asked seriously.

"Huh? Fine I guess" Saji told her as the other girls started to wake up.

"Ahh! Don't look!" Momo suddenly screamed and planted her hands in Saji's face.

"Well if you're better I guess this is no longer necessary" Reya, Sona's other bishop, said and unwrapped her arms from around Saji.

"Saji, I need you to summon your sacred gear" Sona said seriously while the two girls quickly got dressed.

"My sacred gear?" Saji said sitting up.

He held out his hand and prepared to summon his sacred gear like he had done countless times before. Except this time there was one major difference.

"AHHHHHH!" Saji screamed in agony holding his arm.

The others quickly rushed to his side though they were unsure of what to do. A few minutes later Saji stopped screaming and was bent over holding his arm. He was sweating like crazy and was breathing heavily. He finally managed to sit back up and everybody gasped in shock.

"W-what is this?" Saji asked nervously.

His sacred gear had transformed slightly and was covered in a menacing black aura. Sona knelt down and closely inspected it. She was carful not to touch it though.

"Kaichou, what happened?" Saji asked her.

"Magic has a tendency to be explosive. That's why we placed those seals on you. It seems though, that the magic collapsed on itself and started to draw in more energy, kind of like how a star can collapse into a black hole. We had to take turns transferring our body heat and energy into your body so you wouldn't die" Sona explained to him.

"So all of you..." Saji said but the girls just turned away blushing.

"Now though, it looks like your sacred gear activated some kind of fail safe and absorbed the energy into itself. It is basically supercharged" Sona told him.

"So what happens now?" Saji asked her seriously.

"We stick to the plan, as long as you can absorb and transfer power we should be fine" Sona said standing up to leave the cave, but Saji noticed a serious problem.

"Kaichou...I...I can't use my absorption line" Saji said stopping Sona dead in her tracks.

"It's not working! It won't..." Saji said gripping his sacred gear in frustration.

Sona's heart crumbled to dust and blew away in the wind. Saji was their only chance at winning this. He was their lifeline. The entire cave was silent as they watched Sona. She neither said a word or moved an inch.

"Ah um, don't worry Kaichou! I'll figure it out! Trust me!" Saji said frantically.

Sona merely nodded her head and exited the cave.

[~][~][~]

[Hey partner...] Ddraig said suddenly but only so Isse could hear.

'Yeah, what is it Ddraig?' Isse asked him.

[I've got a bad feeling. One that I haven't felt in a long time] Ddraig told him.

'What are you talking about? Is something out there?' Isse said instinctively looking around.

[It could be nothing. Just be ready] Ddraig told him.

"Isse-Senpai? What's wrong?" Koneko asked him worriedly.

"Oh, nothing just talking to Ddraig" Isse told her smiling.

"Isse-senpai! I found something!" Gasper said suddenly.

Isse and the others followed Gasper until they were standing in front of a very misplaced mirror. It was standing straight up and down without any support.

"Oh no!" Asia cried out suddenly making everyone jump.

"My hair is such a mess" Asia said fixing her hair in the mirror and everyone relaxed.

"Ara ara, we can't have that now can we?" Akeno said and pulled out a brush to brush Asia's hair.

"What is this doing here?" Kiba wondered out loud.

"Were did it come from?" Gasper asked.

"It's creepy" Isse said shuddering.

"Creepy? It's just a mirror" Kiba said.

"Haven't you ever seen that movie? Were that thing comes out of the mirror and drains the life out of you?" Isse asked him.

"I don't think I've seen that movie" Kiba told him.

"You know, the one that has the girl with the big oppai" Isse said making hand gestures.

"Isse-senpai..." Koneko said warningly.

"What? It's how I remember movies" Isse said honestly.

"Isse-senpai is the worst" Koneko said shaking her head.

"You are to cruel" Isse said lowing his head sadly.

SNAP

"Did you hear that?" Kiba asked quietly.

"Was it Isse being lecherous?" Koneko asked sarcastically.

Suddenly Koneko felt a sharp pinch under her skirt and she immediately turned around to slap Isse, but she unexpectedly fell to the ground unconscious.

[~][~][~]

"Ladies and gentleman, there are only fourteen teams left and it looks like the Oppai Warriors are in for some trouble!" the announcer said as excited as ever as the big screen showed another team stealthily surround the Hyoudou group.

"Hey! You said you would stop saying oppai!" the women in the stands yelled angrily.

"Had my fingers crossed sorry. Plus every time I say oppai, rating goes up five points" the announcer said to the angry women.

"The Oppai Warriors are being surrounded while being distracted by one of the Sitri groups mirrors, which for some reason has not fired those weird life sucking tentacle things!" the announcer said and everyone wondered why the trap hadn't activated.

"Has something gone wrong for the Sitri group!? Or, maybe they have secretly teamed up with the Hyoudou group!?" the announcer speculated causing the crowd to go into an uproar.

"It looks like the Hyoudou group is going to be caught off gaurd! And down goes Koneko!" the announcer said as the other team hit her with a blow dart gun.

"Koneko?" Isse said as she collapsed right in front of him.

"GET DOWN!" Kiba yelled and tackled Gasper to the ground.

"Asia!" Akeno said and jumped in front of her to block the darts.

"Akeno!" Isse yelled, who was able to react fast enough and take cover.

"Gasper go!" Kiba said and Gasper turned into bats and scattered throughout the forest.

"Kiba, get Asia!" Isse said who then quickly jumped over a fallen tree to scoop Koneko and Akeno up and run for cover. Just as he grabbed Akeno four darts had been stopped before the hit him or Kiba.

"Thanks Gasper, I owe you one" Isse said and they made it behind the cover of a large boulder.

Isse laid Akeno and Koneko down on the ground. Asia quickly rushed up to heal them. Kiba pulled the darts out and looked at them closely.

"It's no good Asia. These are sleeping darts they won't wake up for a while" Kiba told her but Asia didn't give up.

"Oh no! It looks like two Oppai Warriors are out for the count and won't be able to return to battle! The simplest prick from one of those darts will leave them out cold and defenseless! How will the Oppai Warriors get out of this one!?" the announcer said as the crowd waited on the edge of their seats.

"Ok, Asia I need you to put up a barrier and stay hidden" Isse told her and she nodded determinedly.

"Gasper, I need you to provide support and keep the darts off of us" Isse told one of the many bats flying around, which then did an awkward bat salute.

"Alright Kiba, I'll draw their attention" Isse said to his knight.

"I'm faster, maybe I should..." Kiba started to say.

"FOR OPPAI!" Isse yelled and sprinted off.

Kiba sighed to himself and then quickly sprinted off into the forest. Isse was sure to distract them, all Kiba had to do was be fast and precise. Almost immediately Kiba ran across a man crouching behind a large tree trunk. The man was fast enough to turn and fire a dart but Kiba was faster and parried the dart and brought his sword down on his opponent. Though instead of disappearing in a white light like normal, he simply crumbled into ash. In his moment of confusion Kiba wasn't able to detect another incoming dart. Luckily for him though Gasper was able to stop the dart. Kiba quickly regain his senses and dashed back into the forest.

"It looks like the Hyoudou group's enemy has the ability to make multiple copies of himself! Will the Hyoudou group be able to find the original!?" the announcer explained.

Isse was to busy dodging the darts to figure out where they were coming from. Isse hit the ground as three darts barely missed him and hit the tree behind him. He lay hidden underneath a bush to catch his breath. He peaked out through the foliage just in time to see one of his enemies quietly drop down from a tree and look around. He was camouflaged to help blend in with his surroundings. The guy ran off and just before Isse was about to chase after him, the exact same guy stepped out from behind another tree. Then a third one ran by and Isse was starting to get confused. That's when one of Gasper's bats landed in front of Isse. He started fluttering his wings rapidly and squeaked repeatedly.

"Gasper, I know a lot of things, like Akeno's exact proportions of her oppai and how soft they are, but I don't know what you're saying" Isse said deadpanned.

The Gasper bat sighed, if bats could sigh, and shook his head. The bat then pointed to the enemy and then scratched something in the dirt.

"FAKE"

"Fake? Then where is the real one?" Isse asked and the bat pointed off through the forest.

"Alright, find Kiba and let him know also" Isse said and the bat flew off.

Isse then jumped out of the bushes and dashed towards the direction Gasper told him. Isse dodged a slew of darts and Gasper stopped several more. Isse knew better than to run in a straight line. It kept him from being an easy target. He was to busy dodging darts that he didn't even sense the barrier in front of him until he ran face first into it.

"Oww" Isse said holding his face.

Isse looked up and placed his hand on the barrier.

"It looks like they are hiding behind here" Isse muttered to himself.

Isse then summoned his sacred gear and the gauntlet covered his arm.

"Alright let's do this!" Isse said as he focused his energy into his fist.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Isse put all of his energy into his punch and broke through the barrier. A blast wave erupted outward and the barrier crumbled. After the smoke and fading magic disappeared Isse saw seven devils standing around another who was sitting in meditation. The one meditating look exactly like the ones from before.

"So this is where you guys have been hiding" Isse said stepping forward into the small clearing.

"So you decided to come alone?" the one closest said and the others laughed as Isse was surrounded by the clones from earlier.

"Alone? I have you completely surrounded" Isse said smirking as they noticed all of the bats perched around on all of the trees with their eyes glowing.

"You think a bunch of bats are going to stop us?" their leader said.

"His name is Gasper and he is truly terrifying" Isse said honestly.

"Enough! Finish him off already" the leader said but no one moved.

"Hey! Are you listening?" their leader yelled and turned around.

"What the? What did you do to them!?" he asked angrily when he saw his peerage.

"He stopped them...in time" Isse said smirking.

Back in the stadium the crowd was going crazy. None of them could believe this new power the Hyoudou group had.

"The Hyoudou group has the ability to stop time!? Is there anything Oppai Warriors can't do!?" the announcer said stirring the crowd.

"Stop time!? What kind of power is that!?" Rias asked her older brother.

"A very rare one" Sirzechs said narrowing his eyes.

"The Oppai Warriors are leagues ahead of the other young devils" Grayfia stated simply.

"Don't call them that!" Rias said angrily.

"They lack any proper leadership but they are very strong and well rounded" Grayfia said from observation.

They all watched the screen as Isse fought hand to hand with the other King. They both showed skills in martial arts but Isse seemed to have the upper hand. Kiba soon showed up, and he took one of the sleeping darts and put the rest of them to sleep so Gasper didn't have to strain himself. Gasper went back to his original form and the two of them watched Isse fight with the other King.

With a powerful blow to the side of the head Isse knocked the enemy King down. He then stagnated up to one knee and looked around to all of his incapacitated servants.

"You've lost" Kiba said putting a sword against his neck.

"I...I retire" he said admitting defeat and him and his peerage disappeared.

"Amazing! Due to Gasper's ability the Hyoudou group turned the odds against them and have eliminated another team!" the announcer said excitedly and the crowd cheered for Gasper.

The moderator announced the elimination of another team. Isse, Kiba and Gasper went back to Asia and the others. Akeno and Koneko were still fast asleep, both looking very peacefully.

"Just how many teams are left?" Isse wondered and just then two more teams were eliminated elsewhere in the arena.

They waited a few minutes then another team was eliminated.

"That should make it ten teams left now" Kiba said having been keeping track.

"Only ten teams left! The Oppai Warriors are unstoppable!" the announcer said.

"The tournament is boiling down to the final battles! What other surprises lay in wait for us and the other teams?!" the announcer said exciting the crowd.

[~][~][~]

"Sirzechs-sama, I have a petition that needs your approval" Grayfia said bowing and handing Sirzechs a very thick stack of papers.

"It's not another DeathStar petition is it? Because we can't afford that" Sirzechs said looking through the countless names.

"No, it's for Topless Tuesdays" Grayfia said and Sirzechs went wide-eyed.

"Well, if it's what the people want!" Sirzechs said grinning and grabbed a pen.

Just before Sirzechs could put the pen to paper the stack of signatures bursted into flames. Sirzechs looked down at the ash in his hands appalled. Then he looked up at Rias who still had a ball of fire in her hand.

"What an unfortunate occurrence. I guess they'll have to get all of those signatures again" Rias said glaring at him evilly.

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. I've been trying to work on a few of my other stories, not with much success sadly. There is just a lot of things going on out of my control.

Hope you all liked this chapter. Though, out of curiosity how many of you looked down your shirt and spelt attic? It's a dumb joke I know, but I laughed haha.

So hopefully I'll be getting down into the final battles soon. I may have put to many teams in the tournament in the first place, oops. This tournament is turning out to be longer than I thought it would be.

Thanks for for reading and please leave a review!


End file.
